Demons
by O.C.B.S
Summary: Cas is an angel in charge of hunting and killing, or exorcising in most cases, demons. This was supposed to be a normal hunt a demon killed small family and he had to go clean up the mess, so how did he end up with the demon he was sent to kill in the back seat of his impala. Rated M for later chapters.


Knight: So Cas and Dean will be so OOC, but in happier thoughts demon!Dean like horns and the pointed tail and everything. I in no way own Supernatural, if i did Destiel would've beem cannon a long time ago. Happy reading hope you enjoy.

Demons

I looked at the building and sighed stepping out of my impala. I popped the trunk opened and made a grab for my favoite weapons. I tucked the small arsenal of guns and knives under my trenchcoat and made my way to the house. I opened up the door and covered my nose as the warm smell of death filled my lungs. I honestly had no clue how I put up with this, taking a deep breath i stepped into the house and was met with a gruesome sight. Blood and entrails spread across the floor until it split going into several different directions before the blood came together again. This is what i hated about demons they always toyed with ther prey before finally putting them out of your misery. Though there were definitely signs of a fight if the multiple bullet holes were anything to go by. I continued cautiously throughout the house and discovered the bodies of policemen and two others a man and woman, likely the original owners of this house. I gagged at the sight of the mangeled bodyies and continued on. checking every room until i finally reached the last one. I could here sniffling from behind the door and thought maybe one of the family members managed to survive the ordeal. I opened the door slowly and saw two figures huddled in the corner, one was hugging the other tightly sobbing, but it was easy to tell that the being was a demon if the slightly curled horns and swaying pointed tail was anything to go by. I clenched my teeth and pulled out a small gun, cocking it back i saw the demons pointed ears twich as it apparently just became aware of my presence. It's green eyes flashed pure black, but instead of pouncing forward like I expected, it wimpered pathetically and buried his face back into the lifeless body of whoever he was holding.

"S-sammy." it wimpered hugging the bloodied figure closer to it. "I-I'm sorry." it looked up again those black eyes back to their bright green color. I stepped forward keeping my gun aimed at it, but I took a few steps to close and it growled loudly it's tail wrapped around the humans body. I raised my hand in a human display of surrender and took a step growling stopped and the creature relaxed and started to run his fingers through the humans long hair mumbling I'm sorry over and over. I stared at the demon curiously as he showed these signs of affection. I was questioning my sanity as I thought of actually not killing this thing, but it looked so human like this, even surround by such a gory sight. I sighed and put the gun back, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I looked at the pair again and slowly scooted forward. It growled again and wrapped that long tail wrapped back around the human.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt him." I said

"Sam, his name is Sam." it said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Sam I'm not going to hurt Sam." I corrected.

"I know, your here to kill me, well hurry up put me out of my misery." it said clenching his eyes tightly, he opened him as I didn't do anything. "Hurry up I have nothing left to live for." it said sniffiling again as it buried his face into the matted hair of Sam.

"Castiel..." I said and the demon looked up tilting its head to the side. "My name's Castiel."

"Dean" i- he said back.

"Nice to meet you, now I'd hate to take you away from Sam, but I need to get you into these handcuffs (kinky Cas) and into my car. I've been gone too long and they'll send others to come check on me if I don't get back soon." he nodded in understanding and gently laid the battered body next to him before standing.

"Why handcuffs?" he questioned.

"They block your demonic energy so it can't interfere with anyones grace, and block your powers when you wear them, it's just a safety measure you obviously had no control over yourself when you did this." he nodded again as his tail drooped and he held out his hands. I put on the cuffs and apologized before leading him out to the impala. He let out a whistle as he saw it and I grinned to myself, the feeling of pride welling up in my chest. Why, I had no clue it just made me happy knowing that he liked this car as much as i did. He happily hopped into the back and started commenting on the interior, I kept this car in good shape. I don't know what i would do if anything happened to this car, its my pride and joy. We continued talking thoughout the ride back and I realized that while most demons are the bane of my species existence, some can be really, well one, can be really angelic.

Knight: Ok stupid ending for the first chapter, but it was shorta rushed cause I had this idea in my head for a few days and wanted to get it down as fast as possible before I forgot it. Any way, once again the characters are not going to act like themselves. Anyway hoped you liked it, and enjoy reading any other stories you planned on reading today.


End file.
